I love you, I hate you, I want to kill you
by forgotten-voice-of-reason
Summary: Umm...I really suck at summaries, and I'm still not sure how it's gonna end so...just try and read it. Tell me what you think plz basically a KikSes. Others might come in later though. Woot! on hold
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA NOR ANY OF THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS!**

Chapter 1

Kikyo trotted down the hall with Sango, her friend, and Kagome, her sister.

They were in literally every class together. Along with InuYasha, Miroku, Koga, Naraku, Kougra, Ayame, and Sesshoumaru...which never really made sense to Kikyo, he's only like thousands of years old! Ok not really but still.

As they were walking Miroku slid up in front of Sango. Sango motioned for them to go on without her.

"See you in like, 2 minutes!" Kagome said smiling and waving as she and Kikyo walked away.

"I'm surprised Koga and InuYasha aren't wi-" Kikyo started before she noticed that Kagome wasn''t beside her anymore.

Kikyo looked back as she was walking.

BOOM!

Walked right into Sesshoumaru.

"Watch it Wench!" Sesshoumaru glared. She looked up at him and glared."Where is your brot-" She stared. "Like I would keep track of someone as weak as him..." Sesshoumaru said and walked away. "...jerk..." Kikyo said quietly.

Now where did Kagome go off to? She thought to herself.

She looked back and smiled. Koga and InuYasha were going at it again, Kagome stuck in the middle. She walked over as quietly as she could. She snuck up behind InuYasha. "We're gonna be late to class" she whispered in his ear.

"Kikyo? Hi, I was just getting this wolf wimp away from Kagome." InuYasha said smiling at her.

"Just like you do everyday." Kikyo said stepping beside Kagome.

InuYasha and Koga stared. "They do look alike..." InuYasha whispered to Koga. "hmm...nope don't see it." Koga said turning and walking away. "See you in class...Kagome." He said before walking off.

InuYasha turned to say something but stopped when he noticed that Sango and Miroku had been standing beside him. "How long have they been there? Because I thought that they were back there..." InuYasha said a little creeped out.

They all stepped into the class room and separated. The guys all went to the back of the room while the girls headed to the front.

"Ok class, today we are going to do something different. We are going to partner up and train.

Partner list: Miroku-Sango, Koga-Ayame, Kagome-InuYasha, Kikyo-Sesshoumaru, Naraku-Kougra...(no one cares bout the rest of the class, everyone one elseis just random people with no meaning).

InuYasha glanced over at Kikyo. He didn't mind not being her partner, he was her partner last time... it's just, Sesshoumaru! Of all the people... well... of all the demons why him?

"Ok, all the priestess will shoot an arrow at the partners who will dodge them." The teacher said.

"What if they don't dodge them?" Kikyo said glancing at Sesshoumaru.

The teacher ignored her and passed out the bows and arrows.

"All the female demons will attack their male partners who will dodge, and all the female demon slayers will use their weapons to attack their male partners"

Sango look at her boomerang then at Miroku.

Kagome took out and arrow and pointed it at InuYasha, she hated to do this but... she couldn't refuse. This was the only class she had an A in. Kikyo looked forward to shooting. To her the only problem was that she was only allowed to shootone arrow.

InuYasha glanced over to Koga who was screaming. Instead of attacking him Ayame hadtackled, squeezed and refused to get off him.

"Ready, GO!" the teacher yelled as a number of arrows, weapons, and attacks were launched.

"Good, everyone is still alive."

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Kikyo yelled at Sesshoumaru.

"She said launch AN arrow. As in one. And since when have I listened to pathetic wenches like you.?" Sesshoumaru replied coolly.

"I said they slipped, I had them ready for the next exercise and my hand slipped OK! And my name is Kikyo don't call me a wench." She replied and stuck her tongue out at him.

Sesshoumaru glared. "You're hand slipped FIVE times? And each time another arrow jumped into your hand without you even trying to get one right?"

"Yeah like this!" Kikyo said grabbing another arrow and shooting. "OOPS! Oh no another one is coming to my hand make it stop!" She yelled sarcastically.

InuYasha blinked and looked back at the rest of the class. Everyone wasstartaled, no onedid anything though. It was like a TV show. The same thing will happen everytime and yet you still watch like it's completely new.

"Kikyo, Sesshoumaru that will be enough!" The teacher yelled.

They both stopped yelling and looked around realizing where they were.

"Ok class..."the teacher said obviously aggravated " Now then switch sides. Males will be attacking now. Same rules only monks will attack instead of priestess.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dasclaimer:

I do NOT own InuYasha or any of the following characters

"Prepare yourself wench." Sesshoumaru said.

"All I have to do is dodge and hope he doesn't want revenge..." Kikyo mumbled to herself.

"Ready...GO"

Now a lot of girls were getting hurt. Well, almost every one of them really.

"Ow you fu-" Kikyo started till she realized the teacher was watching them. Fine, if I can't yell at him I'll give him an evil glare Kikyo decided. She shot Sesshoumaru a glare, he replied with a few words that he mouthed so that the teacher wouldn't flip out.

InuYasha walked up to Kagome and helped her up. "you didn't move you idiot" He said casually. "Yeah sorry..." Kagome replied brushing the dirt off her skirt. " Don't be sorry to me, I'm not the one who fell on my ass now am I?" InuYasha said smiling.

Sango was the only one who didn't get hurt. She just ducked. Miroku wouldn't try to hurt her and she knew he'd held back. "You should try using all your strength." She said to him.

"OK class, that try was better, now the girls will do what they did the first time and the guys will reflect the attack." The teacher said.

"Ready GO"

This time Kikyo shot 1 arrow. Sesshoumaru easily sent it flying a different way.

This time almost everyone did it right.

"Guys, it's your turn to attack, girls may use weapon to help reflect the attacks if needed."

Sango easily blocked Miroku's staff and sent it up in the air.

Kagome used the bow added with her spiritually power to block for a second then force the attack back.

Kikyo used her spiritual powers to send the attack any which way. But Sesshoumaru attacked again catching her off guard.

This time she just dodged and glared at Sesshoumaru.

"You, you, why I should..." Kikyo began.

Sesshoumaru laugh "You should what? You can't do anything to harm me." He said turning and walking away.

That jerk! Kikyo half thought of tackling him. She would have too if InuYasha hadn't put his hand infront of her when she started to move forward. "Forget about Kikyo..." InuYasha said trying to keep himself from jumping to attack.Kikyo glared and walked out of the room.

"...Kikyo" InuYasha started.

She walked back in. "Yeah um class isn't over is it?" She said smiling as if nothing had ever happened.

LUNCH TIME

"So, what was with you and Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked.

"I don't like him. That's all there is to it." Kikyo replied quickly.

"Yeah but-" Kagome started till the guys sat down.

Kikyo glanced up at InuYasha who sat between Kagome and her.

"I hope something eats your brother" Kikyo half joked.

InuYasha smiled and nodded "Won't that be the day?" He joked back.

"So are we meeting after school today?" Sango asked.

"I can't sorry." Kikyo and Kagome both said at the same time.

Kagome glanced at Kikyo then back to everyone else. She smiled. "Family stuff" Kikyo nodded

"Won't be the same without you two." InuYasha sad putting on a pouty face.

"Woah, that's a creepy face...never do that again." Koga said

"Well, I have to go. I need to get to class early to get a window seat." Kikyo said

She went to her locker and switched her books. She walked down the hall with her eyes closed. She knew the school like the palm of her hand and no one would be in the halls at this time. She opened her eyes and stopped walking.

"Hello Naraku." She said turning around to him.

"I'm surprised it took you so long to realize I was behind you." He mocked.

She glared at him as he stepped up beside her. What dose he want? She thought to herself.

"So nice fight with Sesshoumaru" He knew exactly what to say to piss Kikyo off.

"Is that all you wanted? And here I thought you wanted to kill me...again" Kikyo said a hint of anger in her voice.

"Actually, that's not all I wanted. I would like you to do something for me." He said smirking.

"What ever it is I don't give a shit. Ask someone else." She said.

"I want you to get Sesshoumaru to me." Naraku said hoping to get her interested.

She laughed. "Can't get him yourself? And here I thought you were soooo strong." She said sarcastically.

Naraku opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the sound of the bell ringing.

"Bye Naraku. And good luck with what ever you are trying to do. See you when InuYasha ruins your plan." Kikyo said walking off. I wonder why he wants Sesshoumaru...she thought. He can get him himself. After what he did to InuYasha and me...

"Damn it! All the window seats are taken!" She moaned when she got to class.


End file.
